Goodbye To You
by sakura-chan2
Summary: *CHAPT. 6 UPLOADED* Vegeta and Bulma get 2gether in those famous 3 years. What strange situations will our fav. couple get into? What's this about being the sexiest? Please R/R
1. Chapt 1: Goodbye To You

Hi everyone! This song-fic is about how Bulma breaks up with Yamucha, and finds love with Vegeta. I know, I know, it's overwritten, but I couldn't help myself. I love this song, it inspired me. The song is Michelle Branch- Goodbye to You. Please R/R  
  
I also know that Vegeta may seem a little O.C.C. (out of character). The rating right now is PG-13 but it may go up to R or NC-17 (Should I have a lemon, tell me)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; I am not making any money off this fanfic. Oh yeah, I don't own Michelle Branch (DUH) or her song, "Goodbye to You"  
  
GOODBYE TO YOU  
  
Yamucha was late again to pick Bulma up on her date. She didn't even know why she bothered anymore, she got dressed up for nothing. Just then the phone rang, and ran to answer it hoping it was Yamucha calling to explain why he was late. She answered and said, "Moshi, Moshi."  
  
It was indeed Yamucha. "Hi, Yamucha, why aren't you here yet, you're an hour late."  
  
"Huh, babe, what was that I can't hear you over the music, "Yamucha replied.  
  
"Where are you Yamucha and why is there such loud music in the background?" Bulma asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh….umm… well me and a couple of friends are celebrating my uh….. cousin's birthday… yeah that's it!" Yamucha stuttered along, trying to come up with a plausible excuse.  
  
"Yeah right, Yamucha, don't lie to me, I know you're at a bar or a club somewhere cheating on me with some dirty 2 cent whore! Look, if you don't want to tell me the truth, don't even bother calling at all, just leave me alone." Bulma was steaming mad at this point.  
  
"Hun, I'm sorry, I told I'm celebrating my cousin's birthday, why won't you believe me?" he asked in a puppy dog voice, Bulma could almost see him looking pathetic over the phone.  
  
"I'm tired of your lies and excuses, and the reason I don't believe you is because you're only cousin lives in Australia!" Bulma answered irritated.  
  
"Well, she…..uhh….came to visit!" Yamucha said lying through his teeth.  
  
"And I also happen to know that your cousin is a GUY! That's it, we're over for the last time, no more getting back together, no more hanging around C.C and mooching off of my family and me." Bulma shouted into the phone. She was fed up, fed up with his lies, and deceit.  
  
-Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by-  
  
  
  
With that she hung up the phone, glad to be rid of that lying, cheating bastard. That was the last time, she knew he was cheating on her, sleeping around with other girls and such, but she just couldn't bring herself to believe it until now. Just at that moment, Vegeta walked into the kitchen (A/N: He always walks in at just the right time doesn't he ^__^).  
  
"Finally rid of that 2-timing, pathetic excuse for a warrior and mate, huh?" Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.  
  
"First of all Vegetable-Head, why do you eavesdrop on my conversations; what Yamucha and I discuss is none of your business. Secondly, he was not my mate, and I could have dropped him at anytime, I just picked this moment to do it, "Bulma replied fiercely.  
  
"Sure, I wasn't listening in on your discussion as you call it, I was just on my way to the kitchen and my sensitive hearing picked up your goddamn screaming. You should really stop that; a person could go deaf hearing that screeching you do." Vegeta said smugly.  
  
"Vegeta, look I do not want to get into a fight with you now, just leave me the fuck alone! " Bulma yelled at him.  
  
"But it seems you already got into the fight with me, but if you want to admit defeat go ahead, I also knew you were a weak, pathetic human, "Vegeta chuckled at her, knowing he had won.  
  
But Bulma didn't even stay to hear what he had said; she had left while he was boosting his already large ego.  
  
Vegeta growled angrily and thought to himself, "How dare she do that to me, walk out, while me the Prince of Saiyan, was talking to her. Humph, I'll get that bitch!"  
  
-I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said-  
  
Bulma stalked up the stairs to her bedroom, she decided she was going to mope for the rest of the day. She felt horrible, she had just broken up with her boyfriend of 15 years, and Vegeta had just made her feel worse. She dimmed the lights, by placing black cloth over all the lampshades, and lit a few scented candles. She changed into her pj's, grabbed a tub of chocolate swirl ice-cream from her mini-fridge in her room, and curled up with a nice depressing romance novel. As she made her way to the part where the guy breaks up with the girl, she began to sob, and repeat over and over how much she understood what the make believe character in the book was going through. She then ended up sobbing herself into a deep sleep. In her dreams, she dreamed about being trapped in a never-ending maze, and trying to look for a way to escape or someone to help her. She finally found someone that was willing to help her escape, but she couldn't make out the figure because it was shadowed by the darkness. Upon awakening, she was frightened at first, but remembered that someone had helped her out, it was now as if she could face anything because she had some mysterious figure watching out for her.  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to-  
  
  
  
Feeling so much better and refreshed, she got up, took a shower, dressed in ragged cut-off shorts, and a skin-tight black halter. She then proceeded to apply a bit of make-up (even though the only to see her would be Vegeta and her parents), and tie her hair into a high pony-tail. She then made her downstairs to prepare Vegeta's breakfast, she knew that he would probably be down ready to complain and yell at her when she appeared about breakfast being late, and he being hungry. As soon as she reached the kitchen she saw Vegeta, but he was happily (well not really happily, but at least satisfyingly), engorging himself with pancakes, toast, bacon, and eggs. She guessed that her mother had made Vegeta breakfast, she always believed that Vegeta was the sweetest soul to grace this planet. Of course, her mom was a little out of the loop, and very blonde at that.  
  
"Good morning, Vegeta, "Bulma said cheerily, "Save some for me, I'm hungry too."  
  
"Why should I woman, my health is much more important than yours, and what is with all the happiness, you just broke up with that weakling mate of yours, and you were crying and whining about it all night. At one point, I thought you were talking to someone, you were crazy, "Vegeta said.  
  
"For one thing Vegeta, I need to eat to so I'll be in shape to fix your gravity machine, of course, if you'd rather it stay broken, and you never train again it's fine with me. Plus, I have completely gotten over Yamucha; I know there is a guy out there that is much better suited to my personality. And for the last question, I wasn't talking to anyone; I was just uh… never mind." Bulma knew she couldn't explain her way out of that one.  
  
"Onna, I will never understand you, and oh yeah, I want you upgrade the gravity machine, it's not suiting my training needs anymore, "Vegeta said in a commanding tone.  
  
"Vegeta, I'll upgrade your damn gravity machine when I want to, don't you have something better to do anyway if you're not satisfied with the gravity room?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I must become stronger than Kakarrot, I can not stop to enjoy life just because I want to, and I need to train!" Vegeta said with anger lacing his voice.  
  
"Oh, no need to get your spandex in a bundle, all you're saying is that you have NO life. Why don't you just come with me somewhere today, this way you'll understand our culture more, and you can take a break from your vigorous training schedule, "Bulma said matter-of-factly.  
  
Vegeta seemed shocked," I would never lower myself, to go and mingle with the lowly humans of this planet, I know enough about you're culture anyway."  
  
"Vegeta, you already "mingle" as you call it with me and the people of C.C. it won't hurt you to go outside, and experience life. And if you know so much about out culture, what is Groundhog's day?" Bulma was sure he wouldn't know this one, sadly not many people did. And of course, the blue- haired genius was right.  
  
"It's probably just another stupid holiday, that I care not about, but if it means that your constant annoying voice will leave me alone, I will go, "Vegeta said. Inside, he was thinking, "What the fuck have I gotten myself into?"  
  
"Oh, Yay, go upstairs and put some normal clothes on, no one wants to see you in spandex." Bulma said with a giggle. She then thought to herself, "I can't believe he agreed to go with me, well it will do him some good." "Plus, that spandex isn't half bad."  
  
"Fine, woman, what do you suggest I wear then, "Vegeta asked with annoyance.  
  
"You have a closest full of clothes in your room, just pick something out and wear it." Bulma answered.  
  
"By the way onna, where are we going?" Vegeta asked, afraid of her intentions.  
  
"That is a surprise, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it, "Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta thought to himself, "How do I get myself into these damn messes, stupid baka woman, now I have to suffer through a fucking day with her."  
  
-I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right -  
  
Vegeta stalked upstairs to go and change "normal clothes" as the onna put it. He hated having to do this, and he didn't even know where he was going. He searched through the closest and found a pair of baggy blue jeans, and a white muscle tank top, he threw these on and looked into the mirror. He commented to no one in particular, "Damn! I look sexy!" (A/N: Doesn't he though?) He walked out of his room and downstairs, and realized that the onna wasn't ready yet, and that he would have to wait forever for her to be "Beautiful" as she called it. He called it being, "Mother fucking ugly."  
  
-Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to-  
  
  
  
Bulma unaware of Vegeta's evil thoughts about her was dressing appropriately to where they were going. She planned on taking him to an informal Spanish style restaurant, Yamucha used to take her there and she loved it. She swallowed a sob, remembering all the good times they had had together. She reprimanded herself and said, "No time to cry over spilt milk, you're going to go and have a great time with….Vegeta. Whatever possessed me to invite that bastard anyway? I must have been too damn happy for my own good." She then put on a pair of hip-hugging flares and a cute red spaghetti shirt. She began to search her closest for the pair of platform sandals that were sandy color to complete the outfit. She finally found them (after tossing out half her closet), slipped into them, and buckled them. She looked in the mirror and was trying to figure exactly how to fix her hair. She decided just to leave it out, it wasn't likely to get messed up, and plus it made her look cute. Finally she was ready and walked down the stairs to see Vegeta's reaction.  
  
-And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time-  
  
Vegeta raised his head to look at her and thought she actually looked nice. He thought to himself, "She looks almost worthy of me dressed like that. Maybe this won't be so bad after all." But instead of complimenting her, Vegeta stated, "You look uglier than usual, onna, I thought we were going somewhere where you would have to look "normal." People will run away screaming if you go out like that."  
  
"Oh, shut up, you know I look nice! By the way Veggie-head, you don't look too bad yourself." Bulma giggled. She took in his full look, and knew he looked better than nice he looked HOT!"  
  
-Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to -  
  
  
  
"Well come on Veg-head, let's go, we don't want to be late do we?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I wouldn't even know what the fuck we were late for, because you still haven't told me where in the hell we are going!" Vegeta stated angrily.  
  
"I told you it's a surprise, now come on let's go to the car, "Bulma said happily.  
  
"We are not taking that damn contraption of yours, I'd rather fly, "Vegeta declared.  
  
"What are you scared, Veggie? Would you rather carry me and fly instead or something?" Bulma questioned.  
  
"Yes I would, that thing you call a car is slower than Nappa, now come on, "Vegeta commanded. With that he swooped her up and carried her out the open window. (A/N: Yes people, there was a magically open window!)  
  
-And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
you're my shooting star-  
  
  
  
I hope you like me story. It was originally supposed to be a one chaptered thing but, I guess not. Stay tuned for the second chappie. Please read and review!!! The full lyrics to Michelle Branch- Goodbye to You are:  
  
Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said,  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
You're my shooting star  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Sakura-chan  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
PLEASE ^__^ 


	2. Chapt 2: Attitude

Konnichiwa (sp?) minna! Here's another chapter to my story that I hope you are all enjoying. This is going to be another song fic chapter (I'm thinking maybe all chapters will be) I hope this doesn't bug you, but I have a never ending source of songs to use for it. This time it's "Attitude, "by Alien Ant Farm.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I NEVER WILL!!! Leave me alone…… *Goes to corner and starts to rock back and forth*  
  
Attitude  
  
"VEGETA! Put me down this damn instance! You don't even know where you're going, you baka!" Bulma screeched in his ear.   
"Well if you had told me, I wouldn't be randomly flying around would I? And stop screeching in my ear, it sounds like a dying dog, plus going deaf before I beat the androids wasn't something I planned on." Vegeta angrily told her.   
"Fine, for your information, we're going into the city to a Spanish restaurant, it's called, "Don Juan's." (A/N: Yes! I know lame and stupid, but you won't die will you?)  
Just fly into the city, and I'll direct you from there." Bulma stated.  
As they flew toward the city, there wasn't much conversation between both Bulma and Vegeta; they each had nothing to say to each other.   
"Okay onna, we are over the city, where do I go now?" Vegeta asked with a bored expression.  
"See that large skyscraper right there, its right down the street from there. Oh yeah, I think we should walk the rest of the way, it'll easier to find that way." Bulma answered.  
"Okay onna, but don't start to complain that your feet are hurting and you want me to carry you!" Vegeta told her sternly.  
Vegeta touched down on the sidewalk, drawing stares from the people passing by. Vegeta glared at them and they immediately stopped staring.  
"What's wrong with these baka people, haven't they seen someone fly before?" Vegeta asked questioningly.  
"Of course not, Veg-head, none of them can fly, and they hardly ever see someone levitate except at magic shows." Bulma answered him as if he were stupid.  
"That just proves that humans are weaker and stranger than I thought, "Vegeta said.  
"Welcome to the real world Vegeta, of normal people. Compared to the rest of these people you are strange to them, people just don't fly that's that." Bulma explained to him.   
  
~Maybe I act on confused behavior  
  
Maybe waves crash like semi trailer  
  
Maybe I'll spend my off time without you  
  
It seems like we need our own space~  
  
"Now come on, Don Juan's is right down the street," with that Bulma dragged him in the direction of the restaurant.  
As soon as they entered the door, a waiter came up to them and said, "Table for two?"  
"Yes, and could we please have a booth?" Bulma asked.  
"Of course, right this way, "he waiter took them to a comfy booth right by the window. "Here are your menus, "the waiter handed one to each of the. "I'll be back to take your orders." As he was walking away he gave Bulma a once-over and a wink.  
"Why did that man wink at you, onna?" Vegeta asked with child-like innocence (A/N: I know Vegeta's never innocent but for right now he is).  
"He was flirting; he thought I was pretty, of course, "Bulma answered, boosting her own self-confidence.  
"Flirting? You, pretty?" Vegeta said.  
"Flirting is kind of like courting I guess, when you like someone you do things to get their attention, and of course I'm pretty, gorgeous even." Bulma responded, boosting her own ego even more.   
"Humph… I've seen rats more beautiful than you." Vegeta smirked.  
"Arrg! Just shut up Vegeta, I want to get through this meal without you causing a scene, act NORMAL!" Bulma shouted at him.  
Vegeta didn't respond, he was thinking about something, "I wonder why that woman has such an effect on me, first she got me to wear these funny human clothes, go to a restaurant with her, and now she's actually succeeding in shutting me up. I must be getting weak or something. Maybe this day isn't real, maybe I'm just dreaming or something, yeah that sounds good."  
  
While Vegeta questioned his sanity, the waiter reappeared asking for their orders. Vegeta of course hadn't even looked at his menu, but he didn't need too. "2 of everything on the menu, and make it quick!" Vegeta snapped at him. The waiter gaped at him, and wondered how such a compact man could eat so much.  
He said, "Is that a joke, sir, or are you serious?"  
"Of course I am serious you dimwit, you should be fired, "Vegeta yelled at him.  
Bulma on the other hand was much sweeter, "Please excuse my friend, "(with the emphasis on friend), he's gets cranky when he's hungry, but he does eat a lot and he was serious. Anyway, I would like the taco salad and coke, "Bulma said.   
The waiter wrote everything down, but still had his mouth hanging open as he walked away.   
"Vegeta," Bulma said as she smacked his hand, "That wasn't very nice, you scared the poor, nice, cute, waiter, the least you could of down was be polite about it."  
"Onna, he didn't even treat with the respect a Prince deserved, he should be used to getting orders by now." Vegeta stated simply.  
"I told you already Vegeta, not everyone eats like you, you are bit different compared to humans, and some people don't take it well. Never mind let's just try and get through this meal." Bulma told him.   
  
~And all the time I wasted away  
  
I don't feel good unless you stay  
  
And all the times I chased you away  
  
Simply to catch back up with~  
  
A little while later, 5 different waiters appeared carrying all sorts of dishes, several carts had even been brought to the booth, because the table couldn't hold it all. The waiter who still didn't believe Vegeta could eat all this food, but who was afraid of him said his voice wavering, "Here… here…is your….um…. food…uhh…sir."  
Vegeta just grunted and said, "The least you could do is talk normally." The waiter didn't answer and just scurried away.  
"That onna, is talking about me being rude, huh, I'll never understand it." Vegeta thought to himself.  
"Vegeta, once again you scared him, he was just a bit afraid of you, that's all. You usually like it when people are deathly afraid of you." Bulma said.  
"He wasn't talking normally that's sign of weakness, "Vegeta answered.   
"Whatever, let's just eat, now where's my taco salad?" Bulma asked.  
She sifted through all the dishes trying to find her taco salad and her coke, she finally found it and began to eat. Something Vegeta had started to do long ago; he sat across from her shoveling food, and various drinks into his mouth. Bulma wondered if he ever breathed through all that. Bulma ate her taco salad slowly savoring the taste of it, she liked this restaurant a lot and hoped Vegeta liked it too, judging by the looks of it, he did like the food. Soon they were both done and Vegeta said, "This was at least a bit better than the burnt shit you try to cook at home."  
"What I cook is not shit, I'm sorry if it's not up to you gourmet style of food! Be happy I even took you here!" Bulma shouted at him.  
"I didn't want to come here; you were the one who dragged me here." Vegeta replied calmly.  
"Look, Vegeta, remember what I said about not wanting to cause a scene, let's just not say anymore about it, we can fight it out at home." Bulma said trying to keep the yelling to the minimum.  
At that moment the water came up to their booth and said, "I hope the meal was satisfactory, and here is your check."   
He thought to himself, "She's going to flip when she sees the bill; I hope she comes back through, she's real cute."  
Bulma looked at the total which was $428.68, and gave the waiter her credit card as if she saw bills like this all the time.  
The waiter then looked at the credit card and realized that it was, "Miss Bulma Briefs, the genius scientist who would soon inherit Capsule Corp." he thought. "That's why she doesn't care about the bill, she's rolling in dough."   
He then walked off to go and pay the bill and then bring Bulma back her receipt.  
  
~Your solitude is welcome, welcome  
  
Your attitude is welcome, welcome  
  
Your solitude is welcome, welcome  
  
You attitude is welcome~  
  
  
"Well Vegeta we still have most of the day left it is only 2 p.m., we could go somewhere else if you'd like, "Bulma said, completely forgetting their previous argument.   
"Why would I want to go anywhere else with you, everywhere we go people stare at me," Vegeta said.   
"If you'd act a bit more normal, people wouldn't stare at you as much, and if you can't act polite then just don't say anything at all." Bulma said.   
"Fine, onna, but if one more person stares at me, I will blast them to the next dimension!" Vegeta said.  
The waiter had come back to the table and handed Bulma her credit card and receipt. He said with admiration, "I didn't know you were the famous Miss Bulma Briefs, I hope that you come back to this restaurant, it was a pleasure having you and your, um, friend here." The waiter's smile had faltered through friend for reasons we all know.   
Bulma smiled back and said, "I had a wonderful time, and I probably will come back." She then got up and motioned for Vegeta to come with her. They both walked out the glass doors to the sidewalk.   
"Well Vegeta, whenever I can't think of anything to do, I always go and see a movie, how about it?" Bulma asked.  
"Fine, onna, I know I would end up going with you anyway, you always seem to talk me into these baka outings." Vegeta said with defeat.  
"Well then come on, and by the way we're taking the car, and don't even think about flying, you were the one who said you don't want people staring at you." Bulma said leaving no room for argument.   
She then popped open a capsule with a shiny red new convertible in it onto the street. She couldn't wait to try this new car out; it had been personally adjusted by her for all her needs.  
She opened the driver's side and unlocked the passengers so Vegeta could get in.  
"I'm going to let the top down ok, it's a warm day, and that's what convertibles are made for right?" Bulma said cheerily; she just loved this car.  
"I don't care onna, it's not like I will bitch about my hair getting messed up like you do, "Vegeta said in an annoyed manner.  
"I do not complain about my hair getting messed up, just shut up and strap yourself in, you are in for one heck of a ride."  
The only response she heard from Vegeta was a moan; "he's probably just scared, that baby, "she thought.   
  
~All you see is red lights behind me  
  
Maybe this isn't what you wanted baby  
  
I don't blame you falling backwards  
  
No one's ever quite confused you this way~  
  
Bulma started the car, pressed the button to let the top down, and put the pedal to the metal. The only noise heard was the screeching of tires, and the faint smell of burnt rubber.   
"How about some tunes, "she said to no one in particular. She changed the stations until she landed upon a punk rock song. "This is more like it, I love this song! It's the Boxcar Racers-I Feel So. Don't you like this Veggie?"  
"It is acceptable onna, it's better than your screeching voice." Vegeta said.  
Bulma decided just not to say anything; it was good enough that Vegeta actually thought the music was, "acceptable."   
Bulma soon encountered traffic, and put her horn to good use; it was a lot louder than the usual horn and got people's attention. Soon the traffic cleared enough so Bulma could weave and maneuver her way through the lanes toward the multiplex. Once they arrived, Bulma found a parking spot and said, "Well come Vegeta, maybe we might make for the start of a show!"  
Vegeta followed behind her toward the door to the multiplex and up to the counter to get tickets.   
"Vegeta, how do you feel about seeing "Mr. Deeds?" It has Adam Sandler in it, so most likely it's a comedy, I'm sure you'll find some humor in it." Bulma told him.  
"Whatever, onna, I don't care, most of your human "movies" as you call them are strange, and stupid, I can't see how this is any better." Vegeta stated plainly.  
"Okay then, 2 tickets to "Mr. Deeds" and handed the attendant the money.  
The attendant said, "The movie starts in 10 min. over in theater 5, right over there, "she pointed.   
Bulma and Vegeta headed toward the theater, but then Vegeta spotted the snack bar.  
"Onna, I would like to buy someone of that "Popcorn" over there on the sign, it smells somewhat ok to me."  
"Fine, Vegeta, let's go get you to extra large buckets." Bulma responded, knowing that Vegeta would want something to eat, even though they just came from lunch.  
As they approached the snack bar she saw they were selling Twizzlers (A/N: I love Twizzlers don't you?), she knew she had to have some.  
"One pack of Twizzlers and 2 extra-large buckets of buttered popcorn, please."   
The attendant quickly filled their orders and passed them their purchases. Both dug into what they had bought, if anyone had passed them, they would wonder if they starving or something. They found theater 5 and walked in, the theater wasn't too full, and they found some fairly good seats. Vegeta was munching quite loudly on his popcorn and a few people had to told him to, "Pipe down, buddy, " or "Shut up, the movie is starting!"  
Vegeta growled menacingly at them all, they quickly shut up and ignored him and his smacking for the rest of the movie.  
  
~And all this time we wasted away  
  
We don't feel good unless we're gray  
  
And all the times I chased you away  
  
I simply don't feel good~  
  
As the ending credits began to play, Vegeta and Bulma got up from their seats and out into the well lit lobby.   
"See, Veggie that wasn't so bad was it?" Bulma asked.  
"I would have rather trained," Vegeta said.  
Bulma knew he had somewhat liked it, because he heard a couple suppressed laughs, and once she was pretty sure he heard, "What a bakayarou!"  
"Come on, Vegeta, let's go home it's 5 p.m., I know you want to try and get some quality training time in before you go to bed." Bulma said.  
Vegeta grunted in response and they headed toward the convertible, Bulma started the car, and it roared to life, in a flash they were off, thanks to Bulma's "drive 90 mph on a city street" method. They reached a stoplight and a sleek Ferrari pulled up beside them. Inside were 2 men in their mid-twenties, wolf whistling at Bulma. The driver who was wearing sunglasses said, "Hey babe, how about you and me go somewhere quiet? Just hop in, you don't want be with that prick do you?"   
Bulma simply answered, "I wouldn't go anywhere with you if you paid me money, and plus this "prick" as you call him, could kick your ass to the next dimension!"   
Vegeta who started paying attention once Bulma started speaking and was getting extremely pissed off. He thought to himself, "No one calls the Prince of Saiyans a prick!" The two men got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side of Bulma's.  
"Get out of the car, ya asshole! We wanna kick your ass!" the man wearing the sunglasses said.   
Vegeta simply ignored them until they threw a punch at his head; Vegeta of course easily caught it and threw it back in their face. The other man who hadn't done or said anything up until now yelled, "You can't do that to my partner, you're going to pay you son of a bitch!"   
Vegeta just punched him and the gut and then said, "Onna, drive, the light is green."  
Bulma just looked and him and then punched the gas.   
"Well you handled that nicely didn't you Veggie; you were my knight in shining armor!" Bulma giggled.   
"Don't call me Veggie, onna, those punks were just bakas, they couldn't hurt me if they tried, I am a Saiyan Prince." Vegeta smirked, enjoying the ego boost.  
"Yes, of course, oh great Vegeta, we all want to bow down and kiss your feet don't we." Bulma said sarcastically.  
Vegeta too wrapped up in his own ego took it as a compliment, "Of course you want to kiss my feet, I am better than all you weak humans!"  
Bulma just looked at him and laughed, "Vegeta you are such a baka, sometimes I wonder if there really is a brain under that hard head of yours!"  
"Shut up onna, remember I am the one who is going to protect this world from utter destruction from those tin cans (androids), you should be thanking me." Vegeta said.  
"Vegeta, it's not only you who is protecting the world, it's the whole gang, you're just doing it because you don't want anyone else to kill Goku except for you." Bulma stated.  
"That Kakarrot, he shall pay, he is such a brainless fool!" Vegeta said with annoyance.  
Bulma just giggled lightly and ignored the statement, she knew if she said anything this argument would last centuries.   
  
~Your solitude is welcome, welcome  
  
Your attitude is welcome, welcome  
  
Your solitude is welcome, welcome  
  
Your attitude is welcome~  
  
Bulma pulled up into the long driveway of Capsule Corp. and gave her keys to the valet to park. Why should she do it herself, when she had someone to do it for her! As soon as they were out of the car, Vegeta blasted into the sky toward the gravity room.  
"He really does love that thing doesn't he," Bulma thought to herself, "Well time for a nice soak in the hot tub." She walked inside and up to her 3rd floor bedroom and into her adjoining bathroom. It had the hot tub included, she had asked it to be installed especially for her. She stripped off clothes and hung a fuzzy blue (A/N: I don't like pink) robe on a hook beside the tub. She then dipped herself into the hot water, enjoying the relaxing feel on her muscles. She found her CD player lying right on the counter and put the headphones on to listen to it. She quickly lost track of time, as she began to drift asleep. Vegeta had broken the gravity machine once again but Bulma never heard due to the headphones, and her unconsciousness. Vegeta walked of the stairs trying to locate the onna's ki, so she could fix the gravity machine for him. He walked into her bathroom and found her soaking in her hot tub, listening to a contraption that played music. At first he was mesmerized by her beauty, he thought to himself, "She looks to peaceful, and beautiful, maybe I shouldn't disturb her. Then he snapped back to reality, "What the hell am I thinking, she's just some ugly female, and she needs to fix my GR!  
He walked over and plucked the headphones of her head; she didn't even notice. He got very close to her ear and yelled, "ONNA! The gravity room is broken again; fix the damn thing right now!"  
Bulma jumped right out of the tub just to splash back in spraying water all over the floor, and getting Vegeta soaked. Vegeta on the other hand didn't notice the water because he was too busy taking in her curvy figure as she popped up from the tub. But soon reality sunk in and he realized he was completely soaked.  
Bulma screamed, "You god damn bastard, you fucking scared the shit out of me, what the hell are you doing in here?! GET OUT, I'm naked!"  
Vegeta then roared back, "Who gives a fuck if you're naked; no one wants to see that anyway! Plus, the gravity room is broken and I want you to fix it right now!"  
Bulma stood up out of rage, completing forgetting her nakedness, and yelled, "Who wouldn't want to see me naked, I'm beautiful! Anyway, I'm not going to fix the damn gravity machine, just because of that, now get the fuck out!" As took a breath to calm down, she then realized that she was standing up completely in the nude. She grabbed the robe that was hanging on the hook, and wrapped it quickly around her. She was blushing, literally, from head to toe.   
Vegeta again was drifting off into his own little world, staring at her figure, with creamy pale skin, and long, slim legs, he was in a trance. Bulma noticed his roaming eyes and screeched at him, "Stop staring at me, ecchi! And what was that comment about no one wanting to see me naked, you just put that to rest! Now stop fucking staring, I'm not a painting!"  
Vegeta blinked and then realized what he had done, "I was not staring at your pitiful excuse for a body, now just fix the gravity machine!" with that said, he just walked out of the door and down the stairs toward the kitchen; he really needed something to eat.  
  
~All this time, we heard alarms  
  
Come to find, we fell apart  
  
This whole thing has crashed down, crashed down  
  
All this time, we heard alarms~  
  
Bulma on the other hand just muttered to herself in anger, "Stupid, baka saiyan, saying that my body was ugly, when he was staring at me himself… Can't believe he had the damn nerve to even come in here…. Thinks I'm going to go and fix the GR now, yeah right!"  
She dried her hair and body, and then dressed in some PJ's; it was close enough to bedtime anyway. Her anger was soon forgotten, and she walked down the stairs to go and get a snack before bed. As she walked into the kitchen she saw Vegeta stuffing his face, and some her anger came back to her. She just decided to ignore him and get some food out of the fridge. She found some cherries; she took that and a glass of water up to her room. Once she got there she noticed that Vegeta hadn't said one word to her. "Oh well," she thought, "there is always time to fight tomorrow." She ate her cherries, and settled down into bed with a magazine about new inventions and such.   
  
  
~Your solitude is welcome, welcome  
  
Your attitude is welcome, welcome  
  
Your solitude is welcome, welcome  
  
Your attitude is welcome  
  
You are welcome~  
  
  
I hope you liked this addition to my story. Please R/R, I NEED Reviews, please, please, please……. I love you….  
  
The full lyrics to Alien Ant Farm: Attitude is this:  
  
Maybe I act on confused behavior  
Maybe waves crash like semi trailer  
Maybe I'll spend my off time without you  
It seems like we need our own space  
  
And all the time I wasted away  
I don't feel good unless you stay  
And all the times I chased you away  
Simply to catch back up with  
  
[Chorus:]  
Your solitude is welcome  
Your attitude is welcome  
  
All you see is red lights behind me  
Maybe this isn't what you wanted baby  
I don't blame you falling backwards  
No one's ever quite confused you this way  
  
And all this time we wasted away  
We don't feel good unless we're gray  
And all the times I chased you away  
I simply don't feel good  
  
[Chorus]  
  
All this time, we heard alarms  
Come to find, we fell apart  
This whole thing has crashed down, crashed down  
All this time, we heard alarms  
  
[Chorus]  
  
You are welcome  
  
Visit this site for full lyrics to all Alien Ant Farm songs: www.azlyrics.com/a/alienantfarm.html 


	3. Chapt 3: Gareki No Rakuen

Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter to my story. I this time I include a Bulma & Vegeta bonding moment (not lemony bonding, just talking bonding). Please R/R. The song used in this chappie is "Paradise of Rubble (Gareki no Rakuen)", by Akino Arai. I suggest you listen some of her other songs, they are really pretty, you'll get addicted instantly. Or just watch Outlaw Star's ending for either the song Hiru No Tsuki or Tsuki No Ie (House In The Moon). P.S. If you want a lemony chappie, tell me in your review (Emphasis on REVIEW people) Even though I'm not too much into lemony writing, I might do it per request. Oh yeah, again I state, Vegeta may be O.O.C. a bit. Please do not flame. *Note*: These lyrics are not in order, I switched it bit to fit the story (sort of).  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, and I don't own Akino Arai and her music either.  
  
Paradise of Rubble  
  
Bulma awoke to a beautiful morning with the birds chirping cheerily outside her window. She sat up in bed just listening to the sounds of a beautiful summer's day. Of course all this was ruined by a rather loud BOOM in the direction of the gravity machine. Bulma's face instantly creased with worry; even though she didn't enjoy Vegeta's company, she didn't want him dead either. "Oh my God, I hope Vegeta's alright, "she said to no one in particular, and dashed out of bed toward the GR. She approached the smoldering mess which was once the GR and looked around for any sign of Vegeta. And of course she saw the Prince of all Bastard Monkeys, walking triumphantly from the mess of burning rubber, metal, and other assorted things. "Vegeta, I was so worried, can't you practice not destroying the GR for once in your damn life!" Bulma yelled with anger and concern mixed in her voice. "You should be glad I'm training, I'm the one who's going to be saving this God forsaken planet from untimely destruction!" Vegeta shot back. "Hello, where have you been, Goku and all the others are training for the fight too. It probably won't even be you who destroys them!" Bulma said smugly. "What do you know onna, those weaklings could easily be killed by me, and training would do them no good. As for Kakarrot, I will kill him before these tin cans come anyway!" Vegeta shouted. "Sure, whatever, asshole, just go inside, and eat or something, at least then you can't cause any more wreckage!" Bulma said with annoyance clear in her voice. Vegeta offered no reply, and just stalked toward the house, most likely headed for the kitchen. "I can't believe him, "Bulma said as she picked at some of the rubble. "This is probably the 50th time that Vegeta has blown up this damn Gravity Room, when will he learn to be more careful with it."  
  
Bulma knew that at the moment, she could not really do anything about it, and just walked back toward the house, to take a shower. Bulma came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her damp body, and began to comb and then blow dry her hair. After this was done she went to her closest and picked out some cut-off shorts, and a red tube top. She then tied her hair back in a pony tail, and decided to go up on the roof. She needed to think and that was always the most relaxing place to go, maybe she'd even get a good idea for a new invention. As climbed up on the roof, she noticed someone had taken her thinking spot.  
  
She wouldn't have been too angry until she noticed who it was. "Vegeta, what are you doing up here, "Bulma said, not exactly sure if she was angry or confused.  
  
~You are gazing Having climbed-up on the broken roof At all of this city And at all of me~  
  
"I'm trying to meditate, what does it look like, "Vegeta said in annoyance. "Sorry, I just wanted to know who was in my spot, "Bulma said. "Your spot? I don't see your name of it, "Vegeta stated matter-of-factly. "Well not my spot, but I'm usually the one who goes up here, "Bulma replied. "Well then, things have changed haven't they, onna, "Vegeta said. "Look, let's not argue, I came here think and that's what I'm going to do, just scoot over a bit so I have room, " Bulma said trying to negotiate with him. Vegeta complied and made room for Bulma small figure. Bulma just stared out over the complex, and in the corner of her eyes spied the rubble of the GR. She also noticed, Vegeta had stopped meditating and was looking at it too. "Onna, you know you're going to have to fix that right, "Vegeta said ruining the peaceful moment. "I know, I know, I'll get to it, "Bulma answered. And for once, Vegeta said no more about it, and went back to thinking/meditating.  
  
~Even the smoke from the factories and the rubble are on your side Yet your feelings themselves can't escape from people's expectations We had the same dream, didn't we~  
  
When Bulma looked in Vegeta's direction again, she noticed he was staring at her. His eyes seemed to penetrate her mind; it was like he knew what she was thinking. "Maybe, he's thinking the same thing I am, "Bulma thought. Vegeta then snapped back to reality and looked out toward the city again. "Vegeta, what were you thinking when you looking at me?" Bulma questioned, her inquisitive nature getting the best of her. "I wasn't looking at you, you ugly onna, "Vegeta answered the question with an insult. "Vegeta, I don't care whether or not you were looking at me, I just wanna know what you were thinking. You looked very deep in thought, "Bulma responded. "If you really must know onna, I was just thinking about my past, nothing of any concern to you, "Vegeta stated. "What was your past like, it's a complete mystery to me, "Bulma asked. "My past is none of you business!" Vegeta snapped. "I'm sorry; I just wanted to know a bit about my houseguest for Kami's sake!" Bulma said angrily. "So it doesn't mean that I have to tell you about my life!" Vegeta yelled. "I don't what the hell could be that personal anyway! You probably just killed a bunch of planets, and feel no regret or something, "Bulma screeched at him. "You know nothing Bulma, it was never that simple, things were done that your mind could never comprehend!" Vegeta said angrily, feeling the depression of his past welling up in him again. "If it's something I can't comprehend, then tell me, I won't remember it if I can't comprehend it, "Bulma said triumphantly, trying to squeeze the information out of Vegeta. "Fine, fine, here's the short version. I was five; I got taken away from my father by Freiza. He made me purge planets, and do other deeds for him, threatening me by saying he would blow up my planet. Eventually he did anyway, and the entire Saiyan race was lost, including my father. I would have left Freiza then but he wanted me to stay and work for him. I couldn't do anything because, he was twice as powerful as me and would have tortured me, but not kill me. He would have come close to it, but just stick me a rejuvenation tank, until I was healed, and then do all over again, until I gave in and submitted to his will. Now stop asking questions!" Vegeta yelled. Vegeta had no idea, why he had told the baka onna, that much information. Not even Kakarrot knew that much, though he did know most of it. He just stuck to living up to what people expected of him which was not much. "I must be getting sick or something, to actually divulge that information, "Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
~I fight Against that shapeless thing Just for you I fight~  
  
"Wow, I never knew Vegeta, I'm really sorry I asked. I'll forget everything you told me and never mention it again, if you'd like, "Bulma said. Bulma was feeling extremely bad for asking Vegeta such a personal question, and hoped that he wouldn't end up hurting her or something. She always thought that her life was hard, but Vegeta had so many past memories to fight. "Now, you know, and no I won't explain any of what happened, so don't even bother asking, "Vegeta stated curtly. The next action stunned Vegeta, that he was sure he stopped breathing for a couple of seconds. Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta and stayed that way for the next ½ a minute. When she stopped hugging him, she giggled at the shocked expression on his face. "Why did you do that woman, you can't touch the Prince of Saiyans. You are too lowly to do that!" What the fuck is your problem?" Vegeta yelled. "I just wanted make you feel better is all, "Bulma said giggling again. Vegeta reaction was just too much, and she couldn't prevent the laughter. "How would that gesture make anyone feel better, if anything I feel worse. I probably have some disease from you now!" Vegeta shouted. "Oh please Vegeta, don't even start, you know as well as I do, that I have no diseases. You probably enjoyed that hug anyway!" Bulma said, failing miserably at trying to conceal her amusement. "How dare she touch the Prince of Saiyans, "Vegeta thought angrily. Then another part of his conscience spoke up, "You know you liked, you'd be lying to yourself if you said you didn't." "Well then, I'm lying to myself, "Vegeta mumbled. "What was that?" Bulma asked. "Nothing, onna, just don't touch me again, "Vegeta said in annoyance. "Vegeta, I just wanted you know that you have friend, I didn't mean to harm you or anything, "Bulma said shyly at her statement of being his friend. "What are you talking about, being my friend?" Vegeta inquired. "I'm just saying that if you ever do want to explain you past, or talk about something, I'll listen, "Bulma answered, for once being sweet to Vegeta. "Um.. Well don't get any ideas about this friendship being mutual or anything, "Vegeta said, feeling quite strange that Bulma considered him a friend. (A/N: Isn't Vegeta just the cutest when, he confused?) No one had ever thought of him as a friend before, just an evil alien trying to kill them. Bulma also had a new feeling, she suddenly felt like she would do anything to erase such a horrid past. "I mean, who would want to remember something like that," Bulma thought. Suddenly she had another idea; that might loosen Vegeta up.  
  
~What you are like are pretty colored clocks For you, I would get one No matter what it takes~  
  
"Hey, Vegeta, wanna go somewhere with me again?" Bulma asked. (A/N: We all remember his last excursion to the restaurant and movies right?) "Why would I want to go anywhere with you again, onna? The last time, everyone gawked and didn't respect me, the Prince of Saiyans, "Vegeta answered. "I told you already, if you acted normal and polite no one would care, and this time we would be going somewhere that didn't have any people, "Bulma replied. "First of all, why would I want to anywhere alone with you, who knows what the hell you'd try!" Vegeta said. "If I "tried" and anything as you put it, you would stop it, did you just forget that you are 100x more powerful then me, " Bulma responded, there maybe with attempt at an ego boost, he'll go with me.  
  
~If you will give me half that future The gray and lean hopelessness becomes more and more distant~  
  
"Onna, have you just forgotten that I have to train for those tin cans?" Vegeta asked. "The gravity machine is broken, where are you planning on training? And if you even say Kakarrot, then makes you a bigger coward than I thought, "Bulma told him. "What are you talking about, bigger coward?" Vegeta asked. "That means that you are too afraid to be alone with little 'ole me, don't worry I won't bite, "Bulma answered. "I'll prove it to you, I'm no damn coward!" Vegeta raged. "Okay, then we leave in a half an hour!" Bulma said victoriously. Vegeta thinking he had won this little argument realized just what had transpired. "Damn, now I'm stuck going with that loud-mouthed onna, once again! How the hell do I get myself in these messes?" Vegeta thought. His conscience answered, "You let pride win, so you got screwed over!" Vegeta had an expression of defeat, and realized something else; the onna hadn't told him where they were going. His mind wandered back to there conversation about his past, and he realized that compared to him Bulma still had most of her innocent ignorance.  
  
~Like clouds which float in my heart You are quietly sleeping, still innocent~  
  
Bulma was traipsing up the stairs toward her room, feeling triumphant. "Ha, stupid baka let his pride take over and ended up going with me, "she thought. Then she muttered out loud, "I wonder how he'll react when he realized that we're going to a private beach?" She shrugged off the thought and went upstairs to pick out a bathing suit. Once in her room, she dug through the section of her walk-in closest looking for a good bathing suit. After throwing bathing suits all over the floor of the closes she found the perfect one. "Aha," she said with triumph. Bulma had pick out a red Hawaiian style bikini that had a red tie around halter, and a red bikini bottom that tied on both sides at her hips. To top it all off, she added a matching red wrap, and a fake hair decorative flower. She decided to leave her hair down; she was going to be getting wet and all. "Oh, I almost forgot the shoes, "she said to no one in particular. She found some matching thongs sandals and slipped them on her feet. "Alright, now all I need is a towel, some tanning lotion, and maybe a beach chair and umbrella. She grabbed a giant flowered bag, perfect for her beach accessories and stuffed the towel and tanning lotion in, along with some shorts, and a hair brush (can't go anywhere without it right). At that moment, Vegeta slammed open the door yelling at Bulma to tell him where they were going. "Onna, where the fuck are we going? You dragged me into this mess, the least you could do is tell me where we are going this time!" Vegeta shouted. Then Vegeta realized what she was wearing. "Like what you see, Vegeta?" Bulma asked in a playful seductive tone. "Put on clothes onna, you look uglier than usual!" Vegeta answered. "You know I look good, don't you? "Bulma said. "And we are going to the beach, since you have to know so much! I also suggest, you get some proper swimming attire like swim trunks or something." (A/N: No pun intended on our cute purple-haired boy from the future)  
  
~You were calling In the sea, fishes which are Prettier than any clock shine~  
  
"You have some bathing suits in the closest in your room, "Bulma said. Vegeta didn't reply and just stalked in the direction of his room. Inside his closest, Vegeta picked out some swim trunks and stripped off his clothes and put them on, he also added a white t-shirt just in case the onna complained about being naked and such. He walked downstairs and found the onna lugging various items out the door, in the direction of her air car. He followed her and saw she was stuffing it all in the trunk. "Onna, why are you packing that stuff, we aren't taking that damned contraption!" Vegeta said. "Vegeta, I have things to take with me, and using the car won't kill you, just get in and shut up!" Bulma yelled, not wanting to deal with Vegeta and his attitude. Vegeta for once complied and sat on the passenger side of the car. Bulma sat in the driver's seat and started the engine; she pulled out of the driveway and started down the road at break-neck speed. While driving Bulma took in what he was wearing and thought he looked hot. Of course she would never tell him that because it would just boost his ego. "At least Vegeta has a sense of style," Bulma thought. With his black swim- trunks with the stripe down the side, and the white muscle t-shirt, he was looking good.  
  
~I fight Against that shapeless thing Just for you I fight~  
  
In less than an hour they reached the beach and Vegeta was more than thankful Kami that he was on still ground once again. Bulma stepped out of the car walked over to the sandy edge. For a moment she just stared a beach's sparkling secluded scene and sighed. The beach had a mystery of it's own with its deep murky depths, and colorful sea life. It was truly paradise to be there, and especially with Vegeta. "Wait a second, what did I just think?" she thought to herself. "I'm happy to be with Vegeta? I must of eaten something bad." She then analyzed the situation again and realized that being with Vegeta wasn't that bad when he wasn't yelling at her and calling her "onna." She set up her beach chair and umbrella, and began to sunbathe. Then she suddenly realized that she needed to apply some sun tan oil before she burnt. "Oh Vegeta, "Bulma sang in a cheery sing song voice.  
  
Okay I'm stopping. What a cliffhanger right? Writing seven pages is all I'm going do right now. But with REVIEWS I will update sooner. Please tell me what you think about this song. Here are the lyrics in Japanese & English (If you want me to stop posting lyrics just tell me). And yes, I did just copy an internet page.  
  
Japanese English |Kimi wa mitsumeteiru |You are gazing | |Kowareta yane ni nobotte |Having climbed-up on the broken roof | |Kono machi no subete wo |At all of this city | |Sorekara boku no subete wo |And at all of me | |Sukina mono wa kireina iro no|What you like are pretty coloured | |tokei |clocks | |Kimi no tame nara te ni ireru|If for you, I would get one | |yo |No matter what it takes | |Don'na koto shite mo | | |Boku wa tatakau |I fight | |Katachi no nai mono to |Against that shapeless thing | |Kimi no tame dake takakau |Just for you I fight | |Koujyou no kemuri mo gareki |Even the smoke from the factories and| |mo mikata nanoni |the rubble are on your side | |Hito no omowaku kara |Yet your feelings themselves can't | |nigerarenai kimi no kimochi |escape from people's expections | |Onaji yume wo mitane |We had the same dream, didn't we | |Kimi ga yondeta |You were calling | |Dono tokei yori kireina |In the sea, fishes which are | |Sakana ga hikaru umi de |Prettier than any clock shine | |Boku no kokoro ni ukabu kumo |Like clouds which float in my heart | |no you ni |You are quietly sleeping, still | |Kimi wa shizuka ni nemutteru |innocent | |mukuna mama | | |Sono mirai hanbun wo kureru |If you will give me half that future | |no nara |The gray and lean hopelessness | |Haiiro no yaseta zetsubou ga |becomes more and more distant | |touku touku naruyo | | |Boku wa tatakau |I fight | |Katachi no nai mono to |Against that shapeless thing | |Kimi no tame dake tatakau yo |Just for you I fight | |Soshite daremo shiranai |And to a sea of paradise not known to| |rakuen no umi ni |anyone | |Itsuka ikou ne futari de |Let us go someday, the two of us | |Futari kiri de |Just we two | 


	4. Chapt 4: The Remedy

Konnichiwa minna!! As I recall I left you all with a bit of cliff hanger. Well me Sakura_chan is back to save the day!!! Ok, ok, not really. But I will write another chappie just for you readers, so you know what happens. Hope you enjoy and please review!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters, but I do own Mr. Bear *holds up stuffed teddy bear* MWAHA HA HA HA!!!! Feel my evil wrath teddy bear. *Laughs nervously and puts down teddy bear* Ok anyway, I don't own The Remedy by Abandoned Pools either.  
  
"Talking" ~Thinking~ / ~Song Lyrics~ *Flash back*  
  
The Remedy  
  
"What the hell do you want onna?" Vegeta yelled at Bulma. "Oh, I just need to rub this tanning oil on my back. You don't want me to burn, do you?" Bulma asked sweetly.  
  
"I don't give a shit if you burn, it's you fault for being so weak and not being able to withstand the sun's rays!" Vegeta told her with annoyance.  
  
"Please Veggie-chan; can't you just do this one thing for me?" Bulma asked with a puppy-dog expression.  
  
"No!" Vegeta yelled in defiance. "I will not degrade myself to you servant, onna! Put it on your back yourself!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"But I. I. can't reach that far, don't make me cry Veggie, "Bulma said, pretending to hold back a fake sob.  
  
~Why the hell is the onna crying just because I won't put some strange shit on her back? She never cries over such stupid small things. Hmm. I've got it! Maybe she's just faking for attention or something.  
  
Wait a minute that can't be right, why would the baka onna want attention from me? Well, what onna couldn't resist the Prince of Saiyans? ~  
  
"Veeegeettta?" Bulma sang in a sickly sweet voice. "Are you going to rub my back with tanning oil or not?" she asked.  
  
~Maybe rubbing this junk on her could work to my advantage? Who knows maybe I could get her rub some of that damn junk on me, so I can get a free massage. My muscles do ache from all that training. ~  
  
"Fine onna, "Vegeta said with an evil smirk on his face. But if I do this for you, you have to put some on me too, "Vegeta told her, liking the fact that this slave thing would be mutual.  
  
Vegeta grabbed the bottle and squirted some onto her back and purposely began to rub hard.  
  
"Vegeta, come on, I know your powerful but it would it kill you to be more gentle?" Bulma asked him.  
  
"Yes, onna, it would, "but Vegeta did rub a bit more gently.  
  
Bulma on the other hand was enjoying this, once Vegeta began to rub more gently, it felt heavenly. She swore that this felt ten times better than the massages her masseuse gave her. She wondered how relaxing it would feel if Vegeta was giving her a real massage.  
  
"Onna, I'm done, now it's my turn, "Vegeta said with a smirk snapping Bulma out of her thoughts.  
  
"I thought that Saiyans' were all powerful and wouldn't get burnt like a weakling ningen?" Bulma questioned, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"But this junk is tanning oil, and I could use a tan couldn't I, "Vegeta said smirking while flexing his muscles to prove his point.  
  
"Well, yes, the oil does enhance tanning while protecting enough from the sun's harmful rays, but. oh never mind, just lay down so I can do your back, " Bulma said, frustrated that she couldn't convince Vegeta otherwise.  
  
Vegeta complied and was smirking to himself, proud that he got the woman to rub his aching muscles.  
  
He knew that his pride would never actually ask the onna up front for a massage.  
  
As Bulma's small hands rubbed circles over his back, he felt so relaxed as if he had been injected with that numbing drug those humans called "Novocain."  
  
But inside there were hundreds of conflicting emotions. His will power against Bulma's touch was like a lit fuse ready to explode.  
  
~I could use  
  
A shot  
  
Your Novocain  
  
My soul's a fuse  
  
Blows away your name~  
  
Bulma was mind was conflicting with tons of emotions too. On one hand she was enjoying rubbing his skin which was surprisingly soft. She thought it would be rough because he trained so much, and she never saw him actually caring for his skin.  
  
But on the other hand, she wanted to be disgusted, that she liked doing it ~How can I actually enjoy rubbing a cold, ruthless, murders back? ~  
  
Her rational mind answered with, ~Well, you did just break-up with Yamucha, so maybe you're turning to the most attractive guy that just happens to live in your house for attention.~  
  
~Wait a minute, did I just think he was attractive. Kami, I must be losing it~ But before she could engage in a mind battle, she realized that she was done.  
  
"I'm done Vegeta; you can get up now, "Bulma told him.  
  
Vegeta got up from the beach towel, and stalked over to a near-by palm tree for shade. He folded his arms against his chest, plastered his never-ending smirk on his face, and basically struck his normal pose.  
  
Bulma unfolded her beach chair and laid back on it enjoying the sun's rays. She picked up her magazine and began reading it, which of course was called, "Scientific Inventions."  
  
As she flipped through it, she knew she was bound to find an article about one of her inventions in it.  
  
She soon got bored of this (A/N: Yes, readers, Bulma got bored of a science magazine!) and decide to go and test out the water.  
  
I mean that was the point of going to the beach, right? Then she got an even better idea, maybe she could get Vegeta to get in the water with her. He didn't look too happy being with her in the first place, and the least she could do was trying and cheer him up, right?  
  
She walked to the waters edge and yelled to Vegeta, "Vegeta, come over and swim with me." Vegeta looked in Bulma's direction and answered sarcastically, "Why? I'm just having soooo much over by this tree!"  
  
"Vegeta, I know I dragged you here, but the least you could do is make the best of it and have fun. So come on and join me!" Bulma said.  
  
~Why does this onna want me to "swim" with her, she can hardly stand being around me and now she suddenly wants to spend every minute with me. Maybe it's that time of the month again.  
  
*Flashback* "Onna, what the hell is wrong with you?" Vegeta asked as he made his way over to Bulma. She was in a fetal position; clutching her stomach and moaning.  
  
"Nothing you damn bakayarou, just leave me the hell alone!" Bulma screeched at him.  
  
~I ask her what's wrong, and she bites my damn head off. She should be glad that I'm even remotely interested in what's wrong! ~ Vegeta thought.  
  
Suddenly her mood changed and she apologized, "I'm sorry Vegeta, it's just that time of the month."  
  
"Time. of. the. month?" he questioned, wondering what the hell she was talking about. "Ya know, P.M.S., the one week where a woman goes through her menstrual period?" Bulma tried to explain.  
  
"Menstrual what?" Vegeta questioned, a pure look of confusion showed in his features. "I can't believe you don't what that is, "Bulma giggled, and commenced in explaining what she was talking about. She even had the nerve to compare him to Goku, saying she had to explain it to him too. *End Flashback*  
  
That was one memory Vegeta would like to forget, having the onna explain such personal matter to him.  
  
~Wait that can't be it either, she doesn't smell that way. ~ But rather than try and figure it out, he just walked over to her and waded into the water.  
  
"Great, you decided to join me after all!" Bulma said happily.  
  
~Now she's even happier that I'm swimming with her, what the hell is she on? ~ Vegeta his mind asked.  
  
He decided to float on his back, enjoying the cooling feel of the water.  
  
He began to think back to when he first began staying with the Briefs'. He never could figure out why the onna had invited him; one of Earth arch enemies (well was one of Earth's arch enemies) to her home, fully trusting him when she didn't even know his past (well up until this morning anyway).  
  
But as time flew by, he realized he had grown softer because of that baka onna, she had been some sort of remedy on his ruthless persona. She was such a strong-willed person; she even had the gall to stand up to him, the Prince of Saiyans.  
  
And yet, she still tried to pursue a relationship with that baka Yamucha. He could never understand that, no matter how bad Yamucha treated her, she would still take him back, convinced that she loved him.  
  
Even though Vegeta cared nothing for Bulma's love life, he still wanted that weakling to go to hell for all he cared.  
  
Treating any woman with such disrespect was punishable with death on Vegeta- sei. Once you mated with someone, you mated with them for life, never sleeping with another, much like Yamucha had.  
  
~Then you can be the remedy  
  
And I can be the enemy  
  
And he can go and live as nothing  
  
Then you can be the wanna be  
  
And I can be the remedy  
  
And he can go to hell for all I care~  
  
His deep thoughts were interrupted by the onna splashing water on him. "Hey Veggie, you just kind zoned out there for a second, what were you thinking about?" Bulma asked.  
  
"None of your concern just leave me alone, "Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Well excuse me, for just being a bit curious, "Bulma said angrily.  
  
Vegeta then not wanting to have the woman screech in his ear about respect and other pointless things, dove under the water and disappeared.  
  
Bulma was starting to worry, it had been a full minute and Vegeta hadn't surfaced yet.  
  
~What if he drowned? ~  
  
~Don't be silly Bulma, he's Saiyan his ability to hold his breath is probably a lot better than most normal humans~  
  
Her thoughts were abruptly caught off when she felt something grab her legs.  
  
"AHH!" she screamed. "Oh my Kami, it's a shark, or a jellyfish, or something else that could KILL ME!!! Help me! Help me!!"  
  
Bulma screamed as she was convinced she was going die. But her screams were silenced as she was dragged under water by "the creature."  
  
She opened her eyes in the murky depths and realized that it was just Vegeta. And even under water he was smirking at her, enjoying the fact he had just scared the shit out of her.  
  
She tried to shout, "You damn baka!" but all that came out was, "goo bam daka."  
  
This made Vegeta smirk even more. Bulma then began to run out of hair and tried to explain to Vegeta to let her up by pointing to her mouth.  
  
Vegeta understood and instead of letting her up closed his mouth over hers and breathed air into her. (A/N: I've read a couple of stories where Veggie does this and it's so sweet, so I decided to put it in mine.)  
  
Bulma had a shocked look on her face, but then it registered in her mind what he did. ~That wasn't a kiss, baka, ~ she thought ~It was just air, so I can stay underwater, nothing to become paranoid about Bulma ~  
  
Vegeta finally let her up and said with his infamous smirk, "Enjoyed that onna?"  
  
"Oh yes, Vegeta, "Bulma said sarcastically, "I just love begin dragged under water tail less bastards all the time!" " Shut the hell up onna, I was just trying to scare you, no need to scream about it." Vegeta said with annoyance.  
  
"Well you succeeded in the scaring department, you shouldn't do that, I thought it was some strange sea creature trying to kill me." Bulma told him.  
  
But Vegeta didn't hear her, because he was plotting another evil deed to do to her. ~I got it~ he thought triumphantly.  
  
He grabbed Bulma out of the water and levitated about 30 ft. then dropped her at lightening speed.  
  
Bulma hardly had time to realize what was going on, until she was plummeting toward the water.  
  
Her only thought was ~I am going to figure out some damn way to kill that bakayarou!" She landed into the water with a giant splash, when she surfaced she looked up to see the smirking Saiyan pointing and laughing his ass off at her.  
  
She stared at him evilly, and screeched, "I am going to choke you when you come back down here, you bastard! How dare you drop me like that, I could have died!"  
  
Vegeta floated down so he was levitating just about the water. "You're going choke me, huh? I'd like to see you try. And about killing you, it wasn't possible, dropping you from 30 ft wouldn't kill you since you landed in water." He explained.  
  
Vegeta then lowered himself into the water and began floating on his back like he was doing before, completely forgetting that Bulma wanted to "choke" him.  
  
As he began to relax he felt tiny hands squeezing his neck, of course it didn't hurt, but it pissed Vegeta off all the same.  
  
His eyes snapped open and he removed the onna's hands from his neck and gave her a death stare.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that onna, I should kill you for such insolence!" Vegeta yelled at her.  
  
"I told you I was going to choke you, "Bulma told him with a grin even though she knew she had caused him no harm.  
  
"That didn't feel close to choking it felt more like a neck rub, "he told her, it would piss her off knowing that he enjoyed it.  
  
"That wasn't the point, I know I'm weak, but it was supposed to feel at least a bit uncomfortable, "Bulma said with annoyance, pissed that he enjoyed it.  
  
Vegeta just smirked at her, knowing that was all it would take to completely piss her off.  
  
"Damn you Vegeta, at least with Yamucha I could cause him some pain, but you are just.ARGH!" Bulma told him angrily.  
  
"Don't put me and that weakling ningen in the same sentence, onna!" Vegeta said with irritation.  
  
"Well it's true; I could have at least caused some harm to him, because he wasn't too strong." Bulma explained.  
  
"What did you expect me to be as weak as him, not in this lifetime. I could kill that baka with one hand tied behind my back!" Vegeta told her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know, you don't have to get a hernia you know!" Bulma said, exasperated at Vegeta.  
  
But Vegeta wasn't looking at her face; he was looking down toward her chest. Bulma followed his gaze and screamed, "AH! Kami, I didn't know that happened!" At some point during there verbal argument, the top of her bikini had become untied, and now was floating on the water in front of her.  
  
She desperately grabbed at the piece of cloth and tried to put it back on. After fumbling around she finally got it tied behind her neck and adjusted it.  
  
The first that her mouth screamed was, "Hentai!"  
  
"What are you talking about, onna? I am no hentai, what was I supposed to do just ignore it and let you walk around half naked? Though it would be fun to let you walk around like that embarrassing yourself, "he told her with a smirk.  
  
"You could have just told me instead of staring and drooling at my breast!" Bulma yelled at him.  
  
"I was not staring at some ugly baka like you. Would you rather, I poked them instead to let you know?" he asked with a laugh, trying to piss her off some more.  
  
Bulma screamed, "ARGH! You're impossible, Vegeta!  
  
Vegeta just smirked and said, "I don't know why you're so ashamed, if you're body is as beautiful as you said, then what difference does it make?"  
  
"It..it.," Bulma stuttered, "It's just not modest, I mean you just don't go around showing people what's under your shirt because you're proud of it.  
  
"I didn't say that, I said that you shouldn't have acted ashamed of them, like they were some short of disease." Vegeta shot back.  
  
"You humans are so shallow and superficial about you're body sometimes. Like in those magazines you have, have of them try to convince you baka humans that your bodies are ugly." Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma looked at him, amazed that he had said something so deep, but then began to giggle at the fact the Vegeta would read beauty magazines.  
  
"What's so damn funny onna?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"I just thought of you're reading my magazine, I mean they are for women." Bulma told him.  
  
Vegeta felt a slight blush rise to his cheeks, "I was just trying to learn more about this mud ball, and came across your magazines, I didn't know."  
  
Bulma just let it go and said, "You know you're right, those shallow magazines really can make you feel ugly and act trivial. But I don't believe it; I mean no one has ever told me that I have a bad body or that I'm superficial, so why should I start believing it now?"  
  
"I guess you have point onna, but you're body will never compare to mine!" he said, puffing out his chest.  
  
~Say this world is not so shallow  
  
When you can't beg steal or borrow  
  
Save your breath your soul is hollow  
  
And it's all too much to swallow~  
  
"Yeah right Vegeta, my body is much better than yours. Many guys have even said my body is one of the most beautiful they've ever seen!" Bulma shot back.  
  
"So, if I asked anyone woman they would say the same!" Vegeta said in defiance. Then Bulma had the greatest idea, to prove who was better.  
  
"How about this, we both go around West Capital City and poll people on which body is better. You can go around asking women if you have one of the best bodies they've even seen, and I will do the same to men. When we're done, we'll compare results, whoever has the most wins!" Bulma explained.  
  
~Hmm. this might be interesting, especially if I can prove to the woman I better than her~ Vegeta though. " Ok, onna, you have a deal," Vegeta said shaking hands with her.  
  
"Alright, we'll start first things tomorrow so we have the whole day. The rules are, you can't go around threatening people Vegeta, and I won't go around seducing any one either. But that doesn't mean we can't flirt." Bulma told him.  
  
"Those rules are acceptable I will agree to them, "Vegeta said.  
  
"Ok, I want to get out of the water, I'm starting to get all wrinkled (A/N: Doesn't it suck to get all wrinkled from being in the water too long?) from being in this water, "Bulma said.  
  
She began to wade back to shore with Vegeta close behind. She looked at her watch and realized that it was already 5:00 p.m.  
  
"Vegeta, come on I think it's about time to go, it's already 5:00, "she called to Vegeta.  
  
She gathered up her beach chair, umbrella, and other assorted items she had brought to the beach. She walked over the car, popped the trunk and dumped it all in.  
  
"Vegeta, get in the car, we're leaving." Bulma yelled to him.  
  
"Onna, I am not riding in the damn contraption again, it was scary enough the first time!" Vegeta said defiantly.  
  
"Vegeta, if do not get in this car right now, I will take away you're gravity and food for a month!" Bulma yelled at him, as if scolding a child.  
  
"Damn it onna, fine, I'll get in this damn contraption, but if we have one mishap I will burn this pile of junk into the ground!" Vegeta shouted, annoyed that onna got him into the car.  
  
"You will not burn my capsule car no matter what happens, it cost good money, and took me quite customize to my taste!" Bulma screamed at him.  
  
Vegeta just ignored her screeching voice (which was really hard) and got in the car. Bulma pulled out of her space with a squeal of the tires and trail of burnt rubber. As they reached the highway, the vid-phone in the car began to beep incessantly alerting her that someone was trying to reach her.  
  
She pressed the button and answered, "Hello, Bulma here." Yamucha's face appeared on the screen and he said, "Hey, babe, it's me, how's it going."  
  
Bulma just sighed irritated that he dared call again and said,"What do you want Yamucha?"  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for what happened, and I was hoping you'd take me back and we could out to dinner?" he asked with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Yamucha, I told you already, we are through, I am tired of breaking up then getting back together with you. This is final; we are never going to be together again. We can probably be friends, but nothing more, that's I all I want anyway." Bulma explained to the scar-faced man.  
  
Yamucha looked through the vid-phone and realized that Vegeta was sitting in the passengers' seat, with his smirk plastered on his face, and his arms crossed against his chest.  
  
Yamucha's rage suddenly flared up and he yelled, "It's that stupid monkey isn't, you don't want to go back out with be because of him! I can't believe this Bulma; I thought you were better than this!"  
  
Bulma screamed at him, "It's not because of Vegeta; I just don't feel the same way for you anymore. Do you actually think I would dump you for Vegeta?" she asked indignantly.  
  
Yamucha just sputtered out angrily, "Maybe it is good that we're not back together, and I don't think we could ever be friends! Goodbye, Bulma!" Then Yamucha clicked off his vid-phone disconnecting the phone call.  
  
"Kami, that bastard makes me so mad! I can't believe he actually thinks I dumped him for you!" Bulma said angrily.  
  
"Why do you put up with him onna?" Vegeta questioned. "If it were me I would blast him to the next dimension."  
  
"I can't just kill him; I don't hate him that much." Bulma told him.  
  
~Why do I feel this way, when that onna said she would never date me, I felt this strange ache in my mind. ~  
  
~Could it be that I'm actually falling for this blue-haired onna~  
  
~Nah, I probably just need to train more, to get these stupid weak emotions out of my head~  
  
He looked down toward his feet and gaze traveled over to Bulma's, he was looking at her stomach and noticed a fading scar below her belly button.  
  
~I wonder what happened, and why was I looking at her anyway? ~  
  
"Onna, what is that scar that on stomach?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Oh.it's..uh.nothing.I...um.hurt.myself in the lab, "Bulma stuttered out, obvious that she was lying.  
  
"Don't lie to onna, who did that to you, you couldn't get a scar like that in your lab, "Vegeta said, now a bit angered that someone would treat a woman with such disrespect.  
  
"Look, Vegeta, I don't want to talk about it!" Bulma yelled at him.  
  
Vegeta knew for sure that someone had done that to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Vegeta, I didn't mean to snap, I just don't want to talk about it, "Bulma apologized.  
  
"Tell me onna, I know someone hurt you." Vegeta said.  
  
"Fine Vegeta, just don't give me hard time about this, "Bulma said with a defeated sigh.  
  
She stared at the road in front of her not daring to look at Vegeta as she told her story. "A couple months ago, Yamucha and I were on a date, he had a few too many drinks and I had to drive him back to his apartment.  
  
He tried to get me come in with him, but I told him I had to get home because I had a meeting the next day.  
  
He wouldn't take no for an answer and dragged me inside. I should have known that was a warning sign of things to come, but I ignored it.  
  
I sat on the couch while he had disappeared into the kitchen; he came back into the living room with a half-downed beer bottle in his hands.  
  
He finished the rest of it and sat beside and said, "How 'bout we go to the uh. bedroom, babe?" I knew then he was entirely drunk and didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
I said I had to go and that he should go to bed and rest, but he wouldn't listen. He picked me up and dropped me on the bed.  
  
I tried to escape but he slapped me and said I better do what he says. I didn't want to get hurt so I tried reasoning with him.  
  
He ended up breaking his beer bottle and holding it to my neck, saying I better "be a good bitch" or I'd really get it.  
  
I tried to make a run for it but he used the beer bottle and struck me in the stomach with the scar is now.  
  
He realized what he did and began apologizing saying he'd make it up to me. I ignored him and ran out of the apartment hoping he wouldn't hurt me anymore. And that's basically what happened. I forgave later, because he was drunk, but I knew I shouldn't have."  
  
~Take this souvenir  
  
They can't deny you were here  
  
This scar always there  
  
To medicate your fear~  
  
Vegeta just looked and her and then finally said, "He doesn't deserve to live, on Vegeta-sei if woman of good social status was treated with disrespect by another male, they were punished severely, in your case it would have been death."  
  
Bulma turned he head to Vegeta, "Wow, women were actually important on your planet. I would have thought because of the way you treat me, that they didn't really matter."  
  
Vegeta responded, "Actually it's the complete, there weren't as many women as men so they were cared carefully for, we needed them to breed and mate. "  
  
~Why the hell did I just tell her all that for, she doesn't need to know. Just because she told me something of her past, doesn't mean I need to tell her some of mine. Why can't I just keep my damn mouth shut? ~  
  
"Thank you Vegeta for telling me that, it actually made me feel better. Thanks Vegeta. "Bulma told him.  
  
"What are you thanking me for, onna; I was just telling you some useless information, "Vegeta said rudely.  
  
"Well excuse me; I thought you were being nice for once!" Bulma snapped.  
  
"Me, nice, what do you think I am onna, soft?" Vegeta asked as if she were stupid.  
  
"I guess not, because you're acting like a bastard!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Onna, keep your damn eyes on the road, you're going to crash!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
The car was swerving on the road and was heading straight toward an oncoming truck. "Ahh!" Bulma yelled. She slammed on the breaks but was too late, and the car slammed straight into the truck.  
  
Vegeta of course was fine, because he saiyan, and the passenger's side didn't absorb as much impact as the drivers.  
  
He didn't even lose conscious, but he did have a gash on his forehead. The car was smashed and Vegeta couldn't even open the door so he blasted a hole in the roof to escape.  
  
Then he realized the onna was unconscious on the destroyed seat beside him. He gently picked her just in case she might have broken bones and flew threw the window leaving the truck driver in amazed stupor.  
  
  
  
~Then you can be the remedy  
  
And I can be the enemy  
  
And he can go and live as nothing  
  
They you can be the wanna be  
  
And I can be the remedy  
  
And he can go to hell for all I care~  
  
  
  
He flew in the direction of Capsule Corp. as he hovered over the complex he remembered where the onna's lab was located and blasted a hole through its roof to get there faster.  
  
He knew the onna had the Regeneration Tank in there and he had used it many times when he was hurt. He quickly placed the onna inside and set the tank to human settings. He was pretty sure she would heal quite well, because her vital signs located beside the tank showed she was stable.  
  
He knew the onna was going to bite his head off when she finally did regain consciousness and he wasn't looking forward to that.  
  
~I'll stay here a little while to make sure she's okay. ~ he thought ~I really am going soft aren't I, staying here to watch the onna. ~ He dismissed those thoughts and just looked at the blue-haired woman floating in the pink liquid of the Regeneration Tank.  
  
  
  
~Say this world is not so shallow  
  
When you can't beg steal or borrow  
  
Save your breath your soul is hollow  
  
And it's all too much to swallow~  
  
  
  
Well I left some sort of cliffhanger for all you readers. And I won't be updating for about a week and half because I'll be on vacation. So you'll have to wait for the exciting conclusion!!!! Ok, ok corny... The song The Remedy by Abandoned Pools can be listened to at www.abandonedpools.com Other songs by them can be previewed there also.  
  
Ja ne  
  
Sakura_chan 


	5. Chapt 5: Aqueous Transmission

Hi again my loyal fans! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've really busy. I hope you like this new chappie and please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! Oh, yeah for anyone who might have been reading my other story "Adventures On Rhika: A Vegeta and Bulma Romance," I will try and update either tomorrow or Saturday.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or the song Aqueous Transmission by Incubus (God I love them!!!)  
  
~Thoughts~ / ~Song Lyrics~ "Talking" *Flashback*  
  
Vegeta sat in a chair facing the regeneration tank, replaying the memories of the accident in his head.  
  
*Flashback* "Onna, keep your damn eyes on the road, you're going to crash!" Vegeta yelled. The car was swerving on the road and was heading straight toward an oncoming truck. "Ahh!" Bulma yelled. She slammed on the breaks but it was too late, and the car slammed straight into the truck. *End flashback*  
  
For some reason Vegeta felt a bit guilty that he didn't get hurt too much and that it was Bulma sitting in the Regen. Tank healing. It was like a complete switch; usually it was Vegeta floating in the tank, with the onna watching patiently to make sure he was ok. His thoughts were interrupted as the onna's air-headed mother burst through the door.  
  
~I'm floating down a river  
  
Oars freed from their holes long ago~  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, I just heard about the crash from one of the Capsule Corp. workers! I can't believe, this has happened, is my little dear daughter alright?" Bunny yelled frantically. "Calm down, onna, your daughter is fine, I stuck her in the Regeneration Tank, and probably by tomorrow or even tonight she'll be back to her nagging bitchy self." Vegeta stated to the hyperventilating blonde.  
  
"What about you Vegeta, dear, are you okay? You are so kind to put Bulma in the tank and make sure she was ok." Bunny said, ignoring the statement that expressed Vegeta's opinion on Bulma.  
  
"Of course I'm ok, I'm a saiyan what do you expect?" Vegeta told Bunny.  
  
"What about that gash on your forehead, that looks pretty bad, let me go and get the first aid kit so I can clean it up, " Bunny said, and then rushed off in search of the kit.  
  
~Lying face up on the floor of my vessel  
  
I marvel at the stars  
  
And feel my heart overflow~  
  
Vegeta was about to protest and go into his usual speech about being a Saiyan, and their high healing rates, but she was gone before he could.  
  
His thoughts reverted back to the onna, and again his mind clouded over with thoughts of her fiery personality and her voluptuous body (A/N: Voluptuous, do you think Veggie's vocabulary actually contains that word?)  
  
~No I can't have thoughts like that, I am a Saiyan, they don't mate, and they certainly do not feel stupid, weak human emotions~  
  
With that he walked out of the hospital unit of Capsule Corp. leaving the onna and thoughts about her behind. As he was coming through the door, he bumped into none other than Bunny, carrying the first aid kit for Vegeta.  
  
"There you are Vegeta, come on let's get you fixed up, "Bunny said in her high-pitched voice laced with concern. She grabbed Vegeta's arm and pulled him toward a chair to sit down.  
  
Vegeta wanted very badly to blast her into oblivion but he knew he'd depress the onna, and have to answer to the third-class baka (who should have been dead by now, if it wasn't for the damn onna's interruptions).  
  
Bunny opened up the kit and pulled out a bottle of antiseptic and some cleaning gauze; then poured a bit of antiseptic onto the gauze. She began to dab at the now coagulating wound (A/N: Doesn't that word just make you cringe).  
  
After it was fully cleaned she dabbed some ointment onto a large gauze- shaped band-aid and placed it on Vegeta's forehead.  
  
"Now you be careful Vegeta. Oh, and by the way that wound might leave a scar since it really needed stitches but since it has already begun to heal, that couldn't have been done. Hope you're not too vain!" Bunny told him.  
  
Vegeta just "hmmped" and made his way to the Gravity Trainer. Once inside he turned the gravity up to 275X and began to train.  
  
~Further down the river  
  
Further down the river  
  
Further down the river  
  
Further down the river~  
  
~That stupid blonde, that wound won't leave a scar, Saiyans heal in such a way that that never happens~ (A/N: Have you noticed how neither Goku nor Vegeta have scars, but Yamucha does, I think it's the Saiyan DNA)  
  
He battled air-sparred invisible enemies and launched ki-blasts at the training bots, hoping to get his mind off of all these foreign emotions he was feeling. After a few hours of training his stomach began to rumble, signaling it was time for another meal.  
  
He turned off the Gravity Simulator (A/N: Yes, I will be calling it by many names: Gravity Simulator, Gravity Trainer, Gravity Room etc.) and headed to the kitchen.  
  
~Damn you stomach, interrupting my training just as much as that blue- haired onna does!~ He found Bulma's mother cooking dinner in the kitchen and as much as he tried to avoid her, she still spoke to him.  
  
"Hi Vegeta, how is your head feeling? Fine, I hope. Well dinner won't be ready for a little while, so why don't you take a shower?" she told him.  
  
~Two weeks without my lover  
  
I'm in this boat alone~  
  
Vegeta grunted in response and headed toward the bathroom to clean himself of the day's sweat and grime.  
  
As the warm flow of water cascaded down his back, the tense aching muscles from training began to relax. He lathered soap in his hands and started to clean his body, scrubbing at all the filth.  
  
Once he was done he rinsed off and grabbed a towel to dry with. He made sure the towel was wrapped securely around his waist and headed toward his bedroom.  
  
Tonight the hallway was quiet, because the onna was not there to wail and scream at him from her bedroom. And for some reason this saddened him, their verbal spars were always a great way to relieve stress.  
  
Once inside his bedroom, he opened the closest door and grabbed a pair of black silk PJ pants. The onna was always telling him to dress "decently" although he never understood what was indecent about the Saiyan body. He thought that since he had a great body, why not give the onna something to ogle at instead of that weak boyfriend, correction, ex-boyfriend of hers.  
  
He also grabbed some black boxers and a white wife-beater and slipped them on. He threw his towel in a pile of dirty clothes, and proceeded downstairs to wolf down his meal.  
  
~Floating down a river named emotion  
  
Will I make it back to shore  
  
Or drift into the unknown~  
  
As he walked into the kitchen he noticed the onna's mother, humming a tune to herself as she put all the dishes on the table, (most of course being for Vegeta). He hoped that if there was a Kami that he would have mercy and prevent the onna's mother from speaking to him. But of course Kami never did take a liking for Vegeta and let the exact opposite happen.  
  
"Oh hi Vegeta, I see you took a shower, you sure do smell better. Here is all your food on the table. You go right ahead and eat, my husband and I will be eating later so don't wait for us. Eat as much as you want, we need you to keep up your strength to defeat those robot-thingies everyone is talking about." Bunny said to him.  
  
Vegeta looked at her with an expression of pure agony on his face. He was this close to powering up a ki blast and shooting it at himself. Until he remembered his promise to kill Kakarrot, and instead sat down and began to eat, hoping it would erase this horrible moment.  
  
In the space of 10 min. the food was completely gone, leaving only remnants of the meal in the plates. He got up from the table not even bothering to clear away his mess. He was the Prince of Saiyans, why should he reduce himself to a low-class slave?  
  
Before going to bed he decided to go the hospital wing of Capsule Corp., where the onna was healing. Some unknown emotion in him was instinctively telling him to go there, that he needed to be there.  
  
~Further down the river  
  
Further down the river  
  
Further down the river  
  
Further down the river~  
  
~Love, maybe that's was this strange feeling is. The onna talks about it all the time, but why am I feeling it. Saiyan Princes do not feel love or any sappy human emotions, especially about a weak human ningen ~  
  
But these thoughts did not stop him from continuing on his way toward the onna. He knew that if he didn't go and at least see her, that it would keep him awake and bother him until he did. Once he reached the Regen. Tank where the onna was floating, he pulled up a chair and sat thinking and watching her.  
  
~Why am I doing this? Why can't I just get up and leave? What is it that is holding me to this onna like this? ~  
  
Vegeta put his head in his hands in frustration, trying to figure out the answers to his own puzzling questions. He suddenly sat up, feeling the onna's ki rising from its normal level.  
  
~She must be waking up; that's why her ki is rising~  
  
At the moment, Bulma's eyes opened, and she tried to adjust to her new surroundings. From Bulma's perspective everything looked like it was in a blurry haze of pink liquid. She tried to figure out where she was, but just couldn't remember. Suddenly, the days events came rushing back to her.  
  
*Flashback* "Onna, keep your damn eyes on the road, you're going to crash!" Vegeta yelled. The car was swerving on the road and was heading straight toward an oncoming truck. "Ahh!" Bulma yelled. She slammed on the breaks but it was too late, and the car slammed straight into the truck. Then everything turned black. *End Flashback*  
  
~Oh, so this must be the Regen. Tank that I have put Vegeta in so many times before. Where is that baka anyway, and who put me in this tank in the first place? Wait, could it have been Vegeta? Nah, he wouldn't do that, would he? Well it wasn't my Dad, because he's been at a meeting across town all day, and he wouldn't have known. And it definitely wasn't my Mom, because, no offense, but she wouldn't know how to work this thing. So it had to be Vegeta, right? ~  
  
~I'm building an antenna  
  
Transmissions will be sent when I am through  
  
Maybe we'll meet again further down the river~  
  
Bulma being so deep in thought didn't even realize that Vegeta was right in front of her, sitting in a chair staring at her. She locked eyes with him, and wondered what he was doing here, watching her.  
  
~What, has he been waiting this long to bitch at me to fix the gravity room? Well, that asshole has another thing coming! ~  
  
She then became aware of Vegeta moving toward the tank and pressing buttons on it. She realized that he was releasing the pressure lock to let her out. The healing liquids in the tank immediately began to drain, and swirl down through the drain. Then the automated driers turned on and dried her from the fluid.  
  
She pushed open the tank door and made a wobbly step out, but she lost her balance and began to tumble toward the floor. Luckily, Vegeta caught he arm and stabilized her. She looked up at him and then at herself, and realizing that she was only in a bra and panties began to blush furiously.  
  
"Onna, why is your face turning that red shade?" Vegeta asked innocently (well as innocent at he can get).  
  
"Oh, umm. nothing, I'm just going to go upstairs to change now, "Bulma responded. She again tried to stand upright and walk out of the hospital wing, but she would have fallen over again, if it hadn't been for Vegeta holding her arm.  
  
~And share what we both discovered...  
  
Then revel in the view~  
  
"Onna, you can't really walk well enough yet, so why don't you just stop trying and let me carry you." Vegeta said.  
  
Before Bulma could respond, Vegeta picked her up, and flew out the nearest window, and onto the balcony of Bulma's top floor bedroom.  
  
Bulma just stood on her balcony leaning on Vegeta for support wondering why the hell Vegeta had done this for her. Had he blamed himself for the accident? And if he did, why would he care what happened to me?  
  
Vegeta interrupted her thoughts and said, "Well hurry up and go inside onna, don't be a baka and stay out all night in your underwear."  
  
Bulma snapped out of her thoughts, blushed again, and opened her sliding glass door into her room. With Vegeta's help she walked inside, but then realized that she had gained control of her legs, and could walk stably by herself. She sat down on the bed and was about to thank Vegeta for his help but he had already flown out the window.  
  
~I will never understand that baka, one minute he's evil, and the next he's saving my life and helping me get to my room~  
  
She decided not to even bother with a shower and just changes into PJ's and go to bed. Even though her body was fully healed, she still felt tired from the stress of the day.  
  
She grabbed a spaghetti strapped shirt and silk shorts, put them on, and then slipped under the covers to go to sleep. Her last thought before falling into a deep, relaxing sleep was ~Vegeta and I still have the contest to prove who's sexier. I'm definitely going to win. ~  
  
~Further down the river  
  
Further down the river  
  
Further down the river  
  
Further down the river~  
  
  
  
Well, I hope you liked that chapter. Again, I apologize for updating so late, but with school starting, and then tons and tons of homework, I haven't gotten the chance. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! If you want the full song go to Aqueous Transmission by Incubus go to www.lyrics.com/i/incubus  
  
Well I shall leave you all with a funny (hopefully) authors note.  
  
*Vegeta advertising a tube of cream*  
  
Vegeta (in serious, business like tone) - Do you, yes you, have itchy piles of masses? Or burning sensations in your ass? Maybe even, dare I say it, CONSTIPATION? Well if you're like me, and have any of these symptoms you have. And do I have the cure for you! Back in the days of Freiza, I would have horrible burning sensations in my ass. At first I thought it was just all those time Freiza had raped me with that damn tail of his, but then I KNEW! It was hemorrhoids, and there was nothing I could do to cure it. But then I found this cream, Ass-Itch/Burn-B-Gone, and it was a miracle. IT WORKED! If you want your hemorrhoids gone, try this today.  
  
*Fast man's voice comes on* Ass-Itch/Burn-B-Gone, can only be found at certain retail stores. Made by Capsule Corp. Endorsed by Prince Of All Saiyans. Cream may cause diarrhea, vomiting, sexual side-effects, and/or vomiting.  
  
*Behind the scenes* *We see Vegeta with hemorrhoid cream in one hand, and his finger stuck up his ass. Vegeta: Ahh, the relief, Kami my ass was burning me. *Camera zooms in on Vegeta* Vegeta: Kuso! We're still filming. Shimatta! *Attacks camera-man, camera fall over, cursing, and shouts can be heard Vegeta: Bakayarou! You should have told me! You're going to the next dimension. *Powers up Final Flash* Vegeta: FINAL FLASH! I'll see you in hell, camera-man!!!!! HA HA HA! 


	6. Chapt 6: I'm Too Sexy

Hi everyone, it me again, to update another chappie. Don't worry though, I won't wait an eternity to update like I did last chapter. But if I don't get enough reviews to motivate me, I might wait a bit longer.. *chuckles evilly* Anyways, please enjoy, and R/R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but I will wish to Shenlong that I do! I also do not own "I'm Too Sexy, "by Right Said Fred. Corny song I know, but it fits the story so well!  
  
~thinking~ --lyrics-- "talking"  
  
I'm Too Sexy  
  
Bulma rose to the cherry chirp of the birds outside her window. She rose slowly from her bed and stretched her arms above her.  
  
~Today is the day that I kick Vegeta's ass at our contest. Maybe I should warn him that he's going to lose! Nah, then it wouldn't be as much fun~  
  
She realized that she felt very sticky from the Regeneration fluid and decided to take a long, hot shower, to wash it away. She grabbed some towels, and stepped into her adjoining bathroom.  
  
  
  
--I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love  
  
Love's going to leave me--  
  
  
  
Turning on the shower she stepped into the warm, relaxing flow. Letting the water wash over her body, she sighed, it has been too long since her last shower.  
  
Grabbing her body wash and sponge, she lathered her body and then rinsed. She proceeded to shampoo and conditioned her hair making sure none of the sticky residue was still there.  
  
Once done, she stepped out and wrapped the towel around her and one around her head.  
  
~Ahh, that feels tons better. Now to go to my closest and pick out an outfit that will make any guy swoon at my feet~  
  
She stepped into her closest and began flipping through racks trying to find the right outfit.  
  
First she picked a short skirt that came to mid-thigh with red tube top, but decided she needed something more flattering.  
  
~Yes, this is the exact outfit that I need! ~  
  
Bulma had picked out a cute sundress (A/N: not the granny looking sundresses, the adorable kind). It was red, with small black flowers covering it, it had spaghetti straps with a low square neckline, and the back had a criss-cross of straps.  
  
~Now to find the right pair of shoes~  
  
She thought that a pair of simple, black, heeled sandals would do it, and took those out of her closest too.  
  
She then moved to another section of her closest looking for panties and a bra. She grabbed a black bra with clear straps and a black thong to go with it.  
  
  
  
--I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt  
  
So sexy it hurts  
  
And I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan  
  
New York and Japan--  
  
  
  
She dressed quickly and went to the bathroom to fix her hair, and make-up.  
  
~Hmm. now how should I do my hair? ~  
  
She curled her hair and then put it in a lose bun on her head, letting a few curls frame her face. She then added some powder to her face and blush to enhance her naturally rosy cheeks. She used her eye pencil to outline her eyes, and mascara for her lashes. She added rich reddish-brown eye shadow, and blended it into her eyelids.  
  
She rummaged around in her jewelry and finally found a sliver necklace with a tear shaped pendant, and a pair of matching earrings. She added them and looked in the mirror for the final effect.  
  
~Perfect, now to go an inform Vegeta, that he needs to get ready~  
  
She headed downstairs and veered right toward the kitchen (where else would Vegeta be) and walked in. She saw Vegeta sitting at the breakfast table stuffing his face while her mother cooked as fast as Vegeta was eating.  
  
  
  
--And I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party  
  
No way I'm disco dancing--  
  
  
  
"Bulma, dear, how are feeling this morning? I hope the Regeneration Tank worked its magic on you, healing you fully." (A/N: if you haven't noticed it the last chapter, I don't really like Bunny too much, she's very annoying)  
  
"I feel great mom, the R.G. worked just fine." Bulma replied.  
  
She then turned to Vegeta and said, "Don't forget, today is the day that you and I figure out who's sexiest. Remember, we were supposed to go around town polling people whether or not they think you're hot.  
  
Vegeta remembered, but he didn't think the onna would, because of all that had already happened the day before.  
  
"Of course I remember, and I am going to win!" Vegeta told her.  
  
"No you're not, not with the outfit that I'm wearing, "Bulma responded.  
  
Vegeta looked up from his food, and had to use all his will power from letting his jaw drop into his plate.  
  
~She's right, she does look pretty good, but nothing that compares to my body! ~  
  
  
  
--I'm a model, you know what I mean  
  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk--  
  
  
  
"That outfit would look better on Master Roshi, than you onna, and that's saying a lot, "Vegeta said with a smirk, knowing it would piss her off.  
  
"What the hell do you know asshole! I look just great in this outfit, and I'll get to prove it to you today, get ready to go down!" Bulma yelled at him.  
  
"Whatever you say onna, just wait until I change, I'm going to put some of those baka human clothes to use." Vegeta stated simply.  
  
Bulma didn't respond, just flounced out of the kitchen, to touch up her outfit and wait for the Prince of all Bakas' to change.  
  
Vegeta finished the rest of his meal, and got up from the table. He walked up the stairs toward his room. Once inside he looked in his closest for something to wear. The onna had filled his closest with clothes although he never wore them.  
  
Since he had showered before breakfast, all that was left to do was find a suitable outfit to kick the onna's ass in.  
  
--Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
  
I do my little turn on the catwalk--  
  
He rifled through the clothes and found something that was somewhat worthy of his wear. It was a pair of baggy black carpenter jeans, with a white muscle shirt and a leather jacket that said "Bad Man, "on the back.  
  
(A/N: I never liked the pink shirt, Veggie would look better in a leather jacket that said Bad Man on it)  
  
This outfit was similar with what he had worn to the restaurant, but no matter, he still looked good.  
  
He checked his appearance in the mirror and decided to put some gel in his hair to make it stick up even more. He added this strange thing ningens' call aftershave, hoping it might make him smell more attractive.  
  
He grabbed a pair of shoes and socks and proceeded to go downstairs to "wow" the onna, with his wonderful appearance.  
  
As he stepped into the living room he saw the onna waiting rather impatiently for him on the couch.  
  
He sat down beside her, put on his socks and shoes, and waited for the onna to comment on his appearance.  
  
--I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car  
  
Too sexy by far--  
  
Bulma looked beside her and took in Vegeta's outfit. She too realized that it was similar to outfit he wore to the restaurant, but he still looked awfully good in it. Not that she was going to tell him this, but she was thinking it.  
  
"You look ok Veggie, maybe people will have pity on you and tell you you're sexy, "Bulma said to him.  
  
"Onna, women will be throwing themselves at my feet, telling me that I'm sexy, "Vegeta stated.  
  
"Sure, Veggie, sure. Anyway, we each have to bring a couple sheets of paper and a clipboard, because I don't trust you not to cheat.  
  
So every person that says you're hot has to sign the paper. When we come back we'll tally up the scores and whoever wins, can berate the loser about their appearance for the rest of eternity. And the loser cannot comment on the winner's attire ever again.  
  
The other thing is that, if I win, you must be my personal slave for a week, if you win, I will be your personal slave for a week with no complaints, "Bulma said.  
  
"Alright, onna, I agree, but aren't you already my slave, "Vegeta responded with a smirk.  
  
"Vegeta, you know I am not your slave, I do not willingly do anything for an ungrateful bastard like you!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Fine, you keep on telling yourself that onna," Vegeta said smugly.  
  
Bulma just threw her hands up in the air and growled.  
  
"Look Vegeta, let's stop fighting for one minute, so we can get this contest started, alright," Bulma said.  
  
"Okay, onna, give me my paper, clipboard, and pen, I'll be off, "Vegeta said, knowing he had won this argument.  
  
Bulma handed him the materials from the table, and said, "Here. And don't forget, no threatening, if I hear one thing about it, you will automatically lose."  
  
Vegeta grunted in response, opened the window in the living room, and flew out toward the city.  
  
  
  
--And I'm too sexy for my hat  
  
Too sexy for my hat, what do You think about that--  
  
  
  
~Alright, Bulma, time to go to the city and win this fight! ~  
  
Bulma grabbed her purse with her encapsulated car and other assorted items and stepped outside.  
  
She walked to the driveway, opened her purse, and opened the capsule. The car appeared with a "BOM, "and Bulma stepped into the car.  
  
This car was different from the last, it was a hover car, with a moon roof, leather seats, sporty design, and everything was automated.  
  
Bulma typed in the coordinates to the city, and the car responded with a purr of the engine. Bulma leaned back into the seat and let the car do all the work.  
  
  
  
--I'm a model, you know what I mean  
  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
  
Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
  
I shake my little touché on the catwalk--  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Vegeta on the other hand was way ahead of her. He was flying over the city, and picked a perfect place on top a building to touch down on. He didn't want to scare any of the humans because, then they might not sign his paper.  
  
He walked toward the door on the roof that led to the stairs and opened it. He walked down the 10 flights of steps and stepped out onto the sidewalk.  
  
~Time to get this humans to realize who really is the sexiest person~  
  
He saw a group of women in their mid-twenties chattering to each and walking in his direction.  
  
~Perfect, I'll just ask these women if they think I'm sexy and get them to sign my sheet. This will be simple~  
  
He approached the girls and they immediately silenced at the approach of a stranger.  
  
"Hello, I am the Prince of all Saiyans, do you think I'm sexy? "Vegeta asked. He decided that getting to the point would be the easiest.  
  
  
  
--'Cause I'm a model, you know what I mean  
  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
  
Yeah, on the catwalk, yeah, on the catwalk, yeah  
  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk--  
  
  
  
The girls looked at him like he was insane and one got the courage to speak, "Girls, I think it's one of those crazies from the institute across the street."  
  
(A/N: Yes, Vegeta is unlucky, the strategically placed mental institute, will kill his chances of winning these girls over)  
  
Vegeta was pissed at this point, "The Prince of Saiyans is not insane, why the fuck would you think that?"  
  
None of the girls spoke, just walked away slowly, and one reached inside her purse and took out a small black object.  
  
She yelled, "Get away from us, I have pepper spray!"  
  
Vegeta paid her no mind, and walked closer to them, he should have known then that it was a mistake.  
  
The girl pushed the nozzle on the object and directly hit Vegeta in the eye.  
  
"SHIT! That burns, what the hell is wrong with you, all I wanted to know was if you thought I was hot!" Vegeta yelled. "I should kill you for such insolence!"  
  
  
  
--I'm too sexy for my cat, too sexy for my cat  
  
Poor pussy, poor pussy cat  
  
I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love  
  
Love's going to leave me--  
  
  
  
The girls though, did not pay any attention and ran for their lives. Though Vegeta's screams followed them all the way down the street.  
  
  
  
--And I'm too sexy for this song--  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Alright readers, I am stopping there. Next time on DBZ, Bulma will try her hand at getting people to sign her sheet. Hope you enjoyed it, and please REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
